Can't Have You
by IDontEvenKnowWhyIHaventDeleted
Summary: after Blaine unintentionally breaks Kurts heart again he leaves Dalton. Too late Blaine realizes his feeling for Kurt so he goes out for a walk in the rain to clear his mind


**Ok so my really good friend introduced me to this song and i instantly thought of Klaine and before you go all hater on me in the reviews over the artist the Jonas Brothers aren't _that _bad. Better than some of the other artists out there but i won't hate on other artist's cuz i hate when that happens to my fave bands and singers. so yeah review and tell me what you think overall!Contains some spoilers for BIOTA even though i'm pretty sure everyone knows this stuff by now. **

Blaine walked around the Dalton campus in a daze. Kurt had really left him and Dalton behind. He didn't know why he was so shocked,Kurt had warned him multiple times that he was going to leave,but Blaine never really listened.

_You warned me that you were gonna leave _  
_I never thought you would really go _  
_I was blind but baby now I see _  
_Broke your heart but now I know _  
_That I was being such a fool _  
_And I didn't deserve you _

He knew about how Kurt had felt about him but he had gone ahead and made out with one of his best friends. Sure he was drunk,but still it he had had some common sense in him and he felt like should've stopped but for some reason he didn't want to. So Kurt,brokenhearted,had left Dalton for good. Blaine choked back a sob. He had felt lost ever since then,no contact whatsoever from Kurt.

It really hurt and he hadn't been himself since which worried Wes and David terribly.

_I don't wanna fall asleep _  
_Cause I don't know if I'll get up _  
_And I don't wanna cause a scene _  
_But I'm dyin' without your love _  
_I'm beggin' to hear your voice _  
_Tell me you love me too _  
_Cause I'd rather just be alone _  
_If I know that I can't have you _

_Lookin' at the letter you that you left _  
_[The letter that you left, will I ever get you back] _  
_Wondering if I'll ever get you back _  
_[ooh aahh, ooh ahh] _  
_Dreaming about when I'll see you next _  
_[When will I see you next, will I ever get you back] _  
_Knowing that I never will forget _  
_[I won't forget, I won't forget] _  
_That I was being such a fool _  
_And I still don't deserve you_

The last thing he had gotten from Kurt was a letter explaining everything ,all his pain and hurt that he had endured because of Blaine and it was right then and there had Blaine realized his true feelings for Kurt and how much he loved and needed him. That had been 2 weeks ago and still nothing. None of Kurt's friends would even speak to Blaine so he was on his own and so far that wasn't working out.

_ I don't wanna fall asleep _  
_Cause I don't know if I'll get up _  
_And I don't wanna cause a scene _  
_Cause I'm dyin' without your love (yeah!) _  
_I'm beggin' to hear your voice _  
_Tell me you love me too _  
_Cause I'd rather just be alone _  
_If I know that I can't have you _

_So tell me what we're fighting for _  
_Cause you know that truth means so much more _  
_Cause you would if you could, don't lie _  
_Cause I'd give everything that I've got left _  
_To show you I mean what I have said _  
_I know I was such a fool _  
_But I can't live without you_

Blaine decided to try one last time,he called the number he knew by heart. But it went straight to voicemail. "Hey Kurt" Blaine choked out. "I'm so sorry!Please forgive me I can't take it!not having you in my life is something I never want to experience again,but in a way its sorta good because it made me realize how much I _love _you. I can't sleep, I just need to hear you one last time please!I don't care if you never talk to me again as long as you let me hear you one more time." he sobbed,his tears mingling with the rain.

_Don't wanna fall asleep _  
_Don't know if I'll get up _  
_I don't wanna cause a scene _  
_But I'm dyin' without your love _  
_I'm beggin' to hear your voice _  
_Tell me you love me too _  
_Cause I'd rather just be alone _  
_If I know that I can't have you _  
_Yeah! _

_Don't wanna fall asleep (Don't wanna fall asleep) _  
_Cause I don't know if I'll get up (Who knows if I'd get up) _  
_And I don't wanna cause a scene _  
_'Cause I'm dyin' without your love (Yeah!) _  
_I'm beggin' to hear your voice (Let me hear your voice) _  
_Tell me you love me too (Tell me you love me too) _  
_Cause I'd rather just be alone _  
_If I know that I can't have you_

"Do you really mean that Blaine?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine whipped around and ran towards Kurt and sank to his knees,not caring what happened to his pants. "I really do Kurt,I just hate that it took

you leaving me for me to realize you never leave me again, I swear I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, Please just don't cut me out of your life. I don't care if we aren't together. I

just can't take you ignoring me forever!" Blaine sobbed,wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and burying his face in Kurt's leg. Said boy knelt down and hugged Blaine"Wes and David called me and

begged me to come talk to you. You really hurt me Blaine,telling me you cared but you didn't want a relationship then a few weeks later making out with Rachel,and not seeming to care about how _I _felt

about it. But now I can see you do love me and I love you back after all this. " "R-really?" Blaine asked timidly. "Yeah,really." Kurt said reassuringly. Blaine sighed and finally lifted up his head so he could

look Kurt in the eyes. Kurt softly kissed away Blaine's tears one by one and eventually he pressed his lips to Blaine's and when they kissed,they didn't see fireworks, they saw nuclear explosions and

stars and all kinds of explosive lights. Their kiss was full longing and passion but was also gentle and soft. When they finally broke the kiss they pressed their foreheads together. "I love you so much"

Kurt murmured. "I love you more" Blaine whispered. "Impossible" giggled Kurt and they kissed again and again until they finally noticed how soaked they were. "You are so lucky I brought a spare

change of clothes." Kurt said as they walked back to Blaine's dorm. "I'm lucky just to have you in my life." Blaine said truthfully. "Finally!" chorused Wes and David as they watched from afar.

**yeah sorry for the abrupt ending I just didn't know how to end it. Please review :3 **


End file.
